Happiness ends in Tragedy
by Lil' Dark
Summary: This One-shot is YugixHeba and AtemuxYami. The story is tragedy for a reason, further warnings inside. As the title says: Happiness ends in Tragedy, as I have learned today. A One-shot.


Why, hello!!!! I'm happy to greet you here at my new story.  
I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories, but unfortunately, I'm not inspired to do something about my stories. I'm trying to think of some stuff, but for the moment I'm obsessed with Yugi finding an egg and well... I won't spill anything.

This story is inspired by my kitty. Today, I burried him because he died by a car-accident. He was hit, but luckily, he didn't feel anything from it. I'm glad with that. I had this one-shot in mind for a while now, but because my kitty died, I want to dedicate it to him.

Because, as the title says: Happiness ends in Tragedy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, but then again... wouldn't it be strange if I would then be typing Fanfictions?? O.o

**Warnings:** Yes, there are warning within this story. The main one is: CHARACTER DEATH!!!! Don't like, don't read. And don't flame me because I'll kill you. That's a warning too! . Further warning: Demon!Atemu, Depressed!Yugi. Then there is also Blood, Pain and more Death.

As I see you've made it this far: Please enjoy this one-shot. I hope I won't make you cry.

**

* * *

****Happiness ends in Tragedy**

--

Yugi lay in bed. The pain was horrible, but at least a bit more bearable than in hospital. The young man was paler than usual, his white sheets almost held more color to them, than he had. His amethyst eyes were devoid of happiness or life. Yugi just lay there, doing nothing, trying to feel nothing. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"Yugi?", Ryou's gentle voice asked. Yugi looked at the albino who stuck his head through the doorway. After Ryou saw that Yugi was awake, he walked inside the room, his white fluffy hair holding more color than Yugi's pale hand. A hand which lay on a bandaged chest. The blankets were pulled up till Yugi's abdomen, for it was a warm summer outside. And even inside, with the bedroom-door open and the window a little bit too, it was warm.

"...", Yugi remained silent, as he still looked at the gentle albino. The amethyst-eyed male sighed softly as Ryou lay a hand onto his forehead, gently wiping at the golden-blond bangs. Ryou wore a worried frown on his sweet face.

"You're fever is rising. Yugi... You need to eat something, please", Ryou murmured. He didn't understand. In hospital, Yugi had done so great and now, when they were home... Yugi didn't eat, barely slept and barely talked to them.

"I'm not hungry", Yugi murmured in the softest voice Ryou had ever heard from Yugi. And Ryou was Yugi's friend for already a long time, a bit over 7 years. They had shared a lot, and were now sharing a good running restaurant and a wonderful friendship with a lot of people.

"Please, Yugi?", Ryou asked, he almost begged. Yugi shook his head, as far away a shot was heard from a gun. Ryou nearly jumped out of his skin, but Yugi remained silent. Until Ryou was about to close the door.

"No, please... Let it open", Yugi murmured. Ryou looked at him.

"If you promise to eat something!", Ryou said persistent. Yugi looked at him. Those amethyst eyes still devoid of life and happiness.

"I'm not hungry", Yugi murmured and he turned his head away. Ryou sighed, but he closed the door a little bit. He left it open just a little bit, he couldn't bare to see his friend come out of bed and open the door again.

"Okay... I guess it won't work", Ryou said softly.

"What won't work?", another voice asked. Ryou and Yugi looked at the new person coming in. It was Jonouchi, a tall blond with honey brown eyes. Those eyes were concerned, especially when Jonouchi looked into Yugi's way. Yugi just stared at him and those eyes flicked to the door. Almost as if he expected someone else to come in.

"Trying to get Yugi to eat something. He's not hungry", Ryou said. Jonouchi walked over to the bed and looked at his best friend.

"Yugi... You and I both know that you need to eat something. Heba... We don't want this", Jonouchi said. At first, he had wanted to say something else, but as he quite good remembered, Yugi didn't want him to say something like that. Especially since the petite man had hit Marik for saying it.

Tears started to run down Yugi's cheeks, but he didn't stop them. Jonouchi sighed softly as he wiped a the wet cheeks of his friend.

"You don't know what Heba would have wanted or not. And he's not here to tell you", Yugi said with a steady voice, before he bit his lip and turned away from his friends. Ryou sighed softly and he took Jonouchi's arm to led him away from the room.

"Yugi? We will be in the livingroom if you need us. Just give a call with your cell, okay?", Ryou asked. Only that moment did he look at Yugi, who didn't respond in return.

–

The soft breeze entered Yugi's room through the door. It was some time later and Yugi knew he had been asleep for a little while. He knew as well that Ryou and Jonouchi didn't hear him. The curtain, which covered his windows so he couldn't look outside, were blown a bit more into his bedroom by the breeze. Yugi sighed as the pain ran through his nerves, but he didn't ask for a painkiller. He didn't ask for anything anymore, just the pain. He needed to feel this pain, so that he knew what Heba had felt when his lover had spoken those three words: "_I love you_".

Yugi sobbed, increasing the pain from his chest. Increasing the pain from his wounds, which were nothing compared to the mental pain. With a hand he wiped at his eyes, which were already red and puffy. After Ryou and Jonouchi had left, he had been crying. Eventually tiring himself out, thus falling asleep in the process.

The curtains blew again from the breeze and bloodied paws entered the room. Blood dripped onto the floor as a way-too-large cat walked into Yugi's bedroom. Yugi, who saw the animal enter, widened his eyes as he saw the cat-like animal. Nails scraped over his tiled floor as the animal made it's way into the room. With rose-red eyes it looked at Yugi and slowly it walked forwards.

"_You know pain_", a sudden voice said in the back of Yugi's mind. Yugi nodded, his eyes still emotionless. Softly the kitten licked his hand, which Yugi extended to wipe at the cat's mouth. Blood smeared onto his hand, but Yugi didn't care. He only saw pain, as the cat looked at him.

"What are you?", Yugi murmured softly.

"_A mourning Demon. I noticed your Aura, it's strong... I couldn't help but feel curious about the pain I saw in your Aura_", the Demon said. It hung his head, but Yugi softly patted the blankets on an empty spot next to him. The Demon looked up and walked around the bed a little, to then jump up and lay down next to Yugi.

"Yeah... Pain. My name is Yugi", Yugi murmured. He was surprised he wasn't scared of this Demon. He was also surprised that he actually didn't care. He softly stroked the golden fur the Demon had. While the paws were scaled, as well as the ending of the Demon's tail.

"_My name is Atemu. I bare the same pain as you, Yugi. I felt it_", Atemu murmured as he softly licked Yugi's hand. Yugi's gaze fell back onto Atemu's eyes and he nodded.

"I lost my lover", Yugi said. He picked up a picture from the nightstand. He was surprised how easy it felt to talk with the Demon. Was it, because they had lost the same? Someone dear to you...? Yugi showed the picture that contained him, but also a tanned man. Heba, who looked almost exactly like Yugi. Somehow, Yugi felt warmth at the back of his mind and it calmed him. Yugi looked at the picture, softly touching Heba.

"He was in a car accident, a few days ago. I sat beside him in the car. He kind of saved my life...", Yugi murmured. Again, Atemu licked his hand softly.

"_I'm sorry to hear... You miss him, don't you_?", Atemu asked. Yugi started sobbing.

"Yeah... We would get married in a week", Yugi cried. He rolled over to hug the Demon beside him. He sobbed into the golden fur and in his ear he could hear Atemu whine. When Yugi calmed down, he apologized to Atemu for hugging him just like that.

"_That's okay. You need comfort, as well as I do. The hug was comforting, although I don't understand what 'getting married' means_", Atemu softly said. Yugi looked at him and his gaze softened. The amethyst eyes were still devoid of life, but now, Yugi could talk about it. For the first time, he talked about it.

"Marrying is... like becoming a family. You get closer to each other with a special bond. And I guess it's a way to show how much you love the other", Yugi whispered. He knew that Ryou and Jonouchi wouldn't come in, unless Yugi called them. Or when they would like to talk to him. But Yugi thought that this time, he would be left alone. Somehow, he knew...

"_I see. My mate and I... we wanted to have a child_", Atemu murmured, as he lay his head onto his paws. Yugi stroked his fur still.

"What... happened?", Yugi asked softly. Atemu sighed softly.

"_He's shot to dead by a hunter... I tried to save him, but I failed. Yami died not long ago_", Atemu murmured softly in Yugi's mind. Yugi gasped as he retreated his hand.

"Hunter? I... I... I'm sorry...", Yugi whispered. Atemu looked at him.

"_I came here because I felt pain. Yours is as big as mine and don't worry... I won't kill you... It's not your fault, but mine_", Atemu said as he softly licked Yugi's face. Yugi tried to smile, but failed, as he softly started to stroke Atemu's fur again.

"No reason...", Yugi murmured. Atemu cuddled up to Yugi's side. The blankets were wet with blood, but not his own. Yugi held the Demon close.

"_No reason..._", Atemu whispered back as he gently licked above the bandages on Yugi's chest. He tasted the blood and wiped it away. Although he knew he couldn't save Yugi.

"I'm tired, Atemu. How about you?", Yugi murmured. Atemu whined softly, confirming Yugi how he felt. The breeze played with the curtains, as the sun went down. It sank lower and lower, touching the horizon. And the breeze played with the curtain.

–

"Say Jou? I believe Yugi now. Happiness ends in tragedy", Ryou murmured as they looked at their friend. Jonouchi nodded. Not long ago, they had found a black way-too-large-cat, dead. A hunter had lain next to it, killed by an animal.

Now they had found Yugi, serene and looking asleep. Still, once Ryou touched warm and soft skin. Now, it was cold and dead.

* * *

I see you've made the ending of this one-shot. I hope I didn't make anyone cry... I hate to do that to people, even though I've shed many tears today too.

What I wanted to add: something that everyone might already know: when Yugi and Atemu say "No reason".. they mean no reasons left to live anymore. As I said, Happiness ends in Tragedy. I'm not as depressed as Yugi, as I did not loose a lover. But my kitty was my best friend. Even though he could be annoying sometimes.

I hope that you will review. Although I wrote this mostly to forget my own loss.


End file.
